A heartshaped blade
by SvartAngel
Summary: Karro Axelsson thinks very low of her self and don't meet a lot of people. But suddenly she discover something about her self and with that she'll be offerd a place a the Xavier's Institute. There our lovely fuzzy guy gets his eye on her. KurtxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A heartshaped blade**

**_A/N  
>This is my first fanfiction ever! So be gentle. xP<br>This is the story of my OC Karoline "Karro" Axelsson. I don't follow the show what so ever in this fanfic.  
>I just do what will feel right in this story and of course The x-men will be the x-men. The brotherhood will be the brotherhood. And so on.<br>Think it's called AU... Oh well!  
>R&amp;R! ;D<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline, her parents and her bitchy employer._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 <span>_"This is Karro"_**

Karoline Axelsson always thought she was a normal, boring, shy girl in Sweden and would stay that way. But of course she wouldn't. She had ended her first year in high school. In Sweden you start high school at 16 and graduate at 18-19. She've just turned 17.

She's doing well in school, but that dosen't mean she's a straight A student. When it came to schoolwork, she do not like groupwork. It stressed her out.  
>She don't have any close friends. Not at school nor at home. She is a lone wolf. Not by choice. She was bullyed through 1th to 9th grade. She don't know why or how it started. Her own theory is that she was a easy target. They said everyday how ugly, fat, nasty, worthless she was. And that were the nice things. All this bullying resulted that she's hard to get close to.<p>

She thought it would get better when she started high school. But it didn't.  
>She got a part time job at a cafe. Her employer treats her almost like a animal. Nothing Karoline did was good enough to her employer, whose name is Agnes. Karoline worked in the kitchen at a cafe. She actually did very easy things there. Nothing complicated really. But Agnes made it hard and difficultfor her. Agnes showed Karro everything she is supposed to do. How to chop up the vegetables, heat up food in the microwaves and the ovens, how to put the food on the plates abd so on.<p>

Oh yeah! Her nickname is Karro. Her parents have called her that since she was a little girl. She loves her parents. They have always made her feel better after a hard day. They are her best friends. Beside her parents, there is a few more things that makes her feel better. That is horror movies, all kinds of books and alternative music. Stuff like metal, goth, rock, industrial and so on. But she was a huge sucker for love songs, ballads and the swedish folkmusic bands Nordman and Sarek. But that's a secret.

What she looks like you ask? When it comes to clothes, she only wears three colours. Black, grey and white. She has black coloured long, straight hair, that ends at the middle of her back. Her eyes are light brown. Almost gold like. Her face shape is oval with a small chin.  
>Her body shape? Well I would say she's a mix of pear and hourglas. Yeah, that would be pretty fair to say. But more pear shape...ish?<p>

But I as the "storyteller" should not keep telling about her as a person. There is a lot more to found out.  
>Remember that she thinks she's normal and boring?<p>

She's not...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN  
>I know it's short. But this chapter was all about who Karro is.<br>Hope you enjoyed it! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A heartshaped blade**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline, her parents and her bitchy employer._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 <span>_"Off to work"_**

Swedish  
>(Enlighs translation)<br>_Thoughts  
><em>

_"Why am I standing in the middle of a lake and why can't I move? My whole body is acting so strange. I've never felt like this before. It don't hurt. It's just really uncomfortable. What the...? Am I starting to rust? HELP! HELP ME!_

Karro woke up in her own bed, in her room, in her parents house. She pulled off her covers to look at her legs. They were not rusty at all.  
>"Thank God..." She sighed.<br>That dream was so real to her. Even now when she's awake, she could almost feel that sort of "metallic" feeling inside her. It's hard to really discribe the feeling she has.

She got out of her bed and went down to take a shower. Hoping it would take her mind off that strange dream of hers.  
>When she was done and turned off the water , she put back the showerhead on it's place. She was about to go out. But she got pulled back again.<br>"What the hell!" She yelled.  
>She still had the sowerhead in her hand. She stared at it with big and shocked eyes<em>.<br>_"Guess I'm still not awake or I'm going completely crazy." She said in a low voice.  
><span>"Vad hände vännen? Du skrek."<span>(What happend honey? you yelled)  
>It was her mother. Karro put the showerhead back and made sure it wasn't stuck on her hand this time.<br>"Jag ramlade bara. Inget att hetsa upp sig för." (I just fell. There's nothing to worry about.)  
><span>"Skönt att höra. Men kom ut och gör dig i ordning så att du inte kommer för sent till jobbet." <span>(Good to hear. But get out now and make your self ready so you won't get late for work.)  
>Karro dryed her self off, put on her clothes for work that she brought down and fixed her hair into a high bun. She hates that fact that she needed her hair fixed like that. Didn't matter if it was ponytail, buns and so on. It made her feel exposed.<br>"Jävla, billiga ansiktslyft." (Damn, cheap facelift) She mutter.  
>She went to the kitchen, had her breakfast and went out to walk to work. It's just a 20 minutes walk.<br>_"Guess this will be a normal sucky day at work... AGAIN!"_

**At the Xavier's Institute**

The professor got larmed by Cerebro at six in the morning. It was quite unusual for it to larm Charles about a new mutant that early in the morning. On his way to Cerebro, Charles meet up two of his students.  
>"What's going on professor?" Scott asked.<br>"Yeah? Why are you in such a hurry to Cerebro? A new mutant?" Jean asked way calmer then Scott.  
>Yes, it seems like it. But it's a long time ago since it went off this early. Jean? Could you please ask Hank to come and meet us at Cerebro?" Charles asked friendly.<br>"Of course professor."  
>"Scott, you and Jean can come too. You two will follow me to where we are going."<br>"Okay professor."  
>Down inthe big room where Cerebro is, the profile of the new mutant showed up.<br>"Name: Karoline Axelsson  
>Age: 17<br>Location: Stockholm, Sweden"  
>"That explains why Cerebro went off so early today." Charles said.<br>Jean and Hank came in to the room.  
>"So, that's our new addition?" Hank asked.<br>"Yes it is. If I got it right, she've discoverd some of her powers this morning. Lets hope it don't go out of control before we get to her."  
>"But professor, she's 17 and discover her powers now. Isn't that a little late?" Scott asked.<br>"Mutant powers are like puberty Scott. You never know when it will hit you." Hank answerd with a small smile.  
>"Any how... Now lets get ready. Jean and Scott, you two will go and get the X-jet ready. Hank, would you please try to get miss Axelssons medicine and school records?"<br>"Of course I will." Hank said and went off.  
>Now the professor, Jean and Scott went to meet the new mutant.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><em><strong>AN  
>Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2.<br>Please R&R ^^  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**A heartshaped blade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline, her parents and her bitchy employer**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>** "I'm a what?"  
><strong>**  
><strong>Swedish  
>(English translation)<br>_Thoughts_

Karro walked to her job, which was a café at a harbor. She was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a pretty big white t-shirt with the cafés logo on it. The logo was dark red. The logo was a anchor with the text "Glada skepparn" (The happy sailor café). And she was wearing a pair of black sandals. She was finally there.  
><span>"Vad tog så lång tid?"<span> (What took you so long?)  
>That was the first thing Karro heard when she stepped her foot inside the café.<br>"Men snälla Agnes. Jag börjar klockan 12.00. Hon är bara 11.45." (Please Agnes. I start 12 o'clock. She's only 11.45)  
>Karro was shocked. That was actually the first time she told Agnes off. She have never dared to before.<br>_Maybe this day will be different after all." _Karro thought to her self.  
><span>"Var inte så jävla kaxig tjejen! In i köket med dig och börja med köttbullsmackorna. Det är bara 4 kvar."<span> (Don't be so fucking cocky little girl! Get in the kitchen and start making meatballssandwiches. There's only 4 left.)  
>Karro sighed and went in, putted on her apron and washed her hands. She hated this job. But it was the best she could find before her summer break started. To be honest. It was the money that have been keeping her 've been working since in middle of May. Soon her first salary will be in her bank account. She had now ten plates with bread pieces on them. She had also put on butter, salad, tomatoes, cucumbers and beetroot salad on them. It was time for the meatball half's. She couldn't find the small knife.<br>"Den där jävla diskaren. Vart har han lagt den nu då?" (That damn bus boy. Where did he put it this time?) She mutter to her self.  
>She started to feel anger. For the first time at work. Well not exactly anger. More frustrated. That's when she started to feel a extreme itchy feeling in her fingers.<br>Men kom igen..." (Oh come on...) She growled.  
>She started to drag her fingers back and forth on her apron. After a few seconds she stopped and looked at them. There was something on the tip of her right index finger. Something pointed and shiny. She looked at it what seemed like forever to her.<br>Vad är det där?" (What is that?) She asked her self in a low voice.  
>She didn't want Agnes to hear her. Who knows what could happen then?<br>_"Might as well try to take it off"  
><em>She grabbed it. Whatever "it" was, with her fingers. "It" didn't came off. She tried and tried and tried. "It" didn't want to get off of her.  
><em>"For crying out loud. GET OFF!" <em>She screamed inside her head.  
>Suddenly a 10 cm (3.9 in) long blade comes out of her index finger.<br>"VAD I HELVETE!" (WHAT THE HELL!) She screamed with panic in her voice.  
><span>"Vad skriker du om nu då?"<span> (What are you screaming about now?) Agnes was on her way to the kitchen.  
><em>"Oh no! Not good! Not good! What should I do now? Please get back in!"<em> She begged the blade that was sticking out of her finger. The blade retract.  
><span>"Vad i...?"<span> (What the...?) She whispers.  
><span>"Vad händer här inne? Vad skriker du om?<span> (What's going on here? What are you screaming about?) Agnes asked with a annoyed look on her face.  
>Karro didn't know what to say first.<br>"Uhmm... Jag tror jag såg en råtta. Någon sorts gnagare var det i alla fall." (Uhmm... I think I saw a rat. It was some kind of animal any how.)  
><em>"I hope she bought it."<br>_"Happ... Då får vi stänga ner för dagen. Fan också!" (I guess we need to close the café for the rest of the day. God damnit!)  
>Agnes stomped out of the kitchen in anger.<p>

***At Karros home* **

The three x-men landed the x-jet on a tree free area in the forest next to Karros home. They walked out of the jet and to Karros parents house.  
>"Ja?" Karros mother answered the door.<br>"Hello there. Do you speak English?" The professor asked with a very friendly smile.  
>"Yes, what du you want?"<br>"My name is professor Charles Xavier and these are my students. Scott Summers and Jean Grey. We are here to talk to miss Karoline."  
>"Well, she won't be home until 9 o'clock tonight. What is this about?" Anna-Marie(Karros mother) got worried.<br>"There is nothing to worry about mrs Axelsson and Karoline is on her way home now. Something about rats I assume." Charles answer with a silent laugh.  
>"What's so funny?" That's all that came out Anna-Marias mouth.<br>Suddenly Karro was just a few feet behind Jean and Scott.  
><span>"Mamma, vilka är det här?"<span> (Mom, who are these?)  
><span>"Vad gör du hemma så tidigt?"<span> (What are you doing her so early?)  
><span>"Råttproblem på jobbet."<span> (Rat problem at work) Karro lied.  
>Anna-Maria could not believe what she heard her daughter said.<br>"Vad är det? Det ser ut som att du har sett ett spöke." (What's wrong? It looks like you just saw a ghost.) Karro started to get confused.  
>"Lets get inside and talk. We can't stay out here all day." Jean suggested.<br>Anna-Maria went in to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Karros father, Erik, was already in the living room.  
><span>"Vad gör du hemma så tidigt och vilka är dessa?"<span> (What are you doing home so early and who are these?) Her father asked.  
>"Problem at work and these are our guests, professor Chales Xavier, Scott Summers and Jean Grey." Karro nodded her head at them as a signal to her father to speak English.<br>Anna-Maria came in with the coffee to the living room and everyone took a seat.  
>"So professor Xavier... How did you know our Karoline was on her way home from work and there was a rat problem at Glada Skepparn?" Anna-Maria asked with a shaky voice.<br>Karro looked like a breathing question mark.  
>"Well mrs Axelsson..."<br>"Please call me Anna-Maria."  
>"Sorry Anna-Maria. like Scott, Jean and myself, your daughter is very gifted."<br>"What do you mean by gifted? I thought Karro did well at school. Erik asked.  
>"No, that's not what the professor means." Jean answered and gave Karro a friendly smile.<br>"Karoline, there was no rat problem. Right?"  
>Karro looked down at her feet.<br>"No..."  
>"Then what happen honey? You know you can tell us." Her mother said.<br>Karro looked at her hands. She didn't know what to tell them. What if someone gets hurt?  
>"Don't you worry about that." A calm voice inside karros head tells her.<br>Karro looks up with big eyes.  
>"What was that!"<br>"Like I said before. You, Jean, Scott and me are gifted. With different powers. We're also known as mutants."  
>Karro looked at the professor. She tried to understand what he said and sort everything out.<br>"I'm a what?"  
>"A mutant dear. It means you are gifted with the x-gen which have given you special powers."<br>"So thats what happen in the shower and at work today."  
>"Yes Karoline and that is how Cerebro tracked you." The professor explained.<br>"What's a Cerebro?"  
>"We can explain that later. What we three came here for is to offer you a place at the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters."<p>

**A/N  
><strong>_**Hope you all liked this chapter.  
><strong>**R&R ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A heartshaped blade**

**A/N  
><strong>**Apparently when I explain what's Swedish, English translation and thoughts. The "underline" button don't want to work. Don't know why. But it's very annoying. -.-  
><strong>**But you all can pretty much tell what's what. :)  
>Hope you'll enjoy chapter 4 any way. ^^ <strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline and her parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 "She's on her way"<strong>

Swedish  
>(English translation)<br>_Thoughts_

All the information Karro got from the professor about the institute and Jeans and Scotts stories about how they got help and proper training to learn how to take control of their powers. Helped Karro and her parents to make up their minds. Karro knew it will be a whole new life for her. She was very excited and scared . How would all these new people see her? Would she be once again an easy target? The professor assured her that will not happen. She will be on her guard anyway. To protect her self.  
>"I guess I need to get out of my working clothes, take a new shower, get dressed and pack my bags." Karro said with a small smile.<br>"Sounds like a good plan." Jean answered and returned Karros smile.  
>Karro went upstairs and got her self ready. Meanwhile in the living room, Anna-Maria just had to ask.<br>"Professor? Do you know what kind of powers Karoline have?"  
>"I can't say exactly what they are or what they can do. But my guesses is they have something to do with metals."<br>"Well, last time Karoline was at the doctor for a medical examination, they said her iron level in her blood was very high, but everything else with her was just fine."  
>"We will let our doctor run some tests on her. If you want to, we can send you copys of her test results."<br>"That would be very nice." Anna-Maria smiled.  
>After that conversation, she felt relief. Even Karros father showed signs of it. Their daughter would be well taken care of.<p>

Karro came down with two fully packed bags and a large backpack. She was wearing black baggy jeans with holes on them, a black spaghetti top, a dark gray hood with a zipper and with the sleeves folded up and her fingerless gloves, she was also wearing her favorite necklace. Which was a star in dark colored crystal. Her hair was down and the bangs almost covered her eyes. She had also put on some make up. Purple eyeshadow, thin black eyeliner and some mascara. Nothing to complicated really.  
>"I'm done and ready to go." She said in a pretty shy voice.<br>"I packed your shoes in this plastic bag."  
>"Thank you mom."<br>"Karro, you take care of you self and don't do anything stupid. Can you promise your old man that?" Erik asked.  
>"I never do anything stupid. So I can keep that promise." Karro smiled at her father.<br>She kissed and hugged her parents good bye and also promised to send a e-mail at least once every week and tell them about her progress. Scott and Jean helped Karro carry her bags to the x-jet. She didn't expect that.  
><em>"So this is how my new life will start? So far it's good."<em>

***Meanwhile at the institute***

Ororo amd Hank had gather the rest of the x-men in the professors office.  
>"Professor X, Jean and Scott took off to Sweden this morning. Cerebro had discover a new mutant six o'clock this morning. Her name is Karoline Axelsson. I spoke to the professor a few minutes ago. She's on her way here. She'll spend her summer here and start at Bayville high next semester." Ororo informed them.<br>"Cool! Like what's her powers?" Kitty asked.  
>"We are quite not sure. The only guess we have is from her medical records. It says she has very high iron values in her blood. But everything else is just perfectly fine. So it may have something to do with metal. We will found out more when she gets here." Hank explained.<br>"I expect you all will greet her nicely. She've had a tough time during her school years and don't trust people in her own age." Ororo said.  
>"Who have not had a tough time in school?" Evan asked and rolled his eyes.<br>"What Ororo means is she've been bullied... A lot." Hank explained to Evan.  
>"Vhat for?" Kurt asked, a little worried.<br>"We don't know. The best we all can do for her is to not bring it up. Let her start to talk about it, if she needs to."  
>Kitty, Rouge, Evans and Kurt nodded their heads.<br>"Well then. You can all leave now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R ^^<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A heartshaped blade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline and her parents. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 "A new start" <strong>

Swedish  
>(English translation)<br>_Thoughts_

Karro had fallen asleep on the jet. It wasn't that long. But Karro didn't have a lot to do during her flight to the institute. She could have read a book. But she was too nervous. So she just decided to rest. Jean woke her up.  
>"We're here now."<br>"Hmm? Okej." Karro said with a sleepy voice.  
>"Jean, will you show Karoline to her room?" The professor asked.<br>"Sure professor. Karoline, come with me."  
>When Jean and Karro went up to the hallway, Karro felt like she should say something. As a new start on her new life. To her it was all or nothing.<br>"Jean?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You can call me Karro if you want to. It's shorter then Karoline. But if you like Karoline you can say that too." Karro was so nervous and felt like she over explained her self.  
>"I will if that's what you want. Is that what your friends calls you?"<br>"No, I don't have any close friends. I've classmates. But I don't hang out with them."  
>"Why not?" Jean asked with a concerned look on her face.<br>"I don't know why. Guess it's because they and I have nothing in common."  
>"Oh I see. Well here is your room."<p>

Jean opened the door for Karro. She stepped in and dropped her jaw. She've not seen anything like it. Sure, she liked her room home in Sweden. But it was nothing like this. There was big bed(Big if you ask Karro), two bookshelf's with a desk in the middle. It was even big enough for make up and home work. It even had a cute mirror placed on it. The was a small chest of drawers in front of the bed. Karro notice there are two doors in her room. She walked to them to just take a look. One was a closet with a full body mirror on the inside of the door. The other door was a bathroom.  
>"This is amazing." Karro said all stunned.<br>"Glad you like it. I will give you some time to pack up and get settled in." Jean said smiling and left Karro alone in her new room.  
>Karro took her bags and put them on her bed and unpacked her clothes. She putted all her unread books on her bookshelf's and some of her DVD's she brought with her. She put her sketchblocks and pens in one of the drawers. She had her laptop with her. She put the bag with the laptop in it under her bed.<br>When she was done with the unpacking, she went to bed, lay down and just stared at the roof.  
><em>"I think this will be great. Scott and Jean are really nice. Specially Jean. I wonder how the other students here are like Still got to be careful though. Cause you never know."<em> She thought to her self.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Karro got off her bed. Before she opened the door, she took her hood off. It was pretty warm after thought she would see Jean. But there was two other girls. One had brown hair in a high ponytail and colorful clothes. The other girl had short brown hair with white bangs and black and dark green gothic clothes.  
>"Uuuh.. Hello?"<br>"Like, hi there! You're the new girl huh?" The colorful one asked.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Well I'm Kitty and this is Rogue. We live in the room that is wall-to-wall to yours. We are like neighbors!"  
>"And Ah'm here cause she made me." Rogue said in annoyance.<br>"I see.. So.. What's your guys powers?" Karro asked them.  
>First time she tried to start a some sort of a conversation.<br>"I can like, phase through stuff."  
>"And Ah can by touching, absorb other folks memories and abilities." Rogue looked down.<br>"Oh..." Was all that came out of Karros mouth. She couldn't come up with something else.  
>"So what's yours?" Kitty asked.<br>"I'm not so sure. I discovered mine this morning. But I can try to show you two."  
>Karro looked at her left hand and concentrated. Three 10 cm blades came out of her thumb, index finger and middle finger.<br>"Something like that I guess." Karro said.  
>"Oh my God! Does that hurt?" Kitty asked.<br>"It stings a little. But it's not that bad."  
>"Wow, you're pretty much like Logan." Rogue said.<br>"Who's Logan?"  
>"One of the trainers here. He's not here though. He's out on a trip. Like, clearing his mind." Kitty explained.<br>Karro let her blades retract in again.  
>"Well it was nice to meet you two. But I need to rest a little. A lot has happen to me today. I need it to soak in." Karro gave them a weak smile.<br>"That's like totally fine. We'll be back in like 30 minutes and them we can give you a tour of the institute."  
>"We?" Rogue asked.<br>"Well at least me! Like, see you later!" Kitty and Rogue walked away.  
><em>"That Kitty sure likes to say "like"... A lot!"<em>

***30 minutes later* **

Kitty knocked on Karros door and phased in.  
>"Ready for your tour?" she asked.<br>Karro jumped. She was not ready for that, even if she knew Kitty could do that  
>"Yeah... Sure. Please don't do that again for awhile."<br>"Sorry. I like forgot you're not used to powers at all." Kitty smiled of embarrassment.  
>"It's okej. I must get used yo it some day."<br>"That's like so true. Lets go!"  
>They got out of Karros room and started to walk down the hallway to the stairs.<br>"As you can see, there is another floor upstairs. That's where the younger students live. Downstairs is where the main hall, the kitchen, dinner room, and one of that living rooms is. Here on the second floor lives us, the "older" students and our teachers, trainers and the professor. Here is also his office, a library and another living room. It's used as a "play room" and study you can study anywhere you like, want to."  
>The girls started to walk downstairs.<br>"Oh! By the way. Would you like something to eat or drink? I forgot to ask if you had eaten something today at all."  
>"A small sandwich and some juice would be nice." Karro gave Kitty a small smile.<br>Kitty grabbed Karros wrist and dragged her to the kitchen. And of course Kitty phased them both through the door. Karro just stood there in shock. She was not ready for that either.  
>"Oh my God! I'm like so sorry. I totally forgot again." Kitty looked worried.<br>"That's o-okej. I-i guess that's a-another thing to get used to."  
>Karro took a deep breath and calmed her self down. That was when she noticed there was someone else in there with them. A boy, who was all blue, long dark blue hair, yellow eyes, pointy ears, tail and his hands had only three fingers one them. He was sitting by the kitchen table. Karro couldn't take her eyes off him. He was the most beautiful man she ever seen.<br>"Can I vhelp you?" He asked.  
>"Åh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Karro blushed, quickly looked down and hided her face behind her long hair.<br>Of course Kitty noticed and Kurt gave Karro a confused look.  
><em>"Vhy iz SHE hiding?" He thought.<br>_"Hi Kurt! This is Karoline. The new girl."  
>Kurt walked over to Karro and grabbed her hand to shake it.<br>"Velcome to "mutant high" Schätzchen." He said with a friendly voice.  
><em>"What the heck does Schätzchen mean?"<em> Karro wondered.  
>Kitty made Karro a sandwich while she and Kurt just stand there, still shaking each others hands. Kitty couldn't hold it anymore. She started giggle madly.<br>"Vhat'z zo funny?" Kurt asked and let go of Karros hand.  
>"Oh nothing! You two are like so cute."<br>"VA!" (What!) Karro looked up with big eyes and a tomato red face that was hiding behind her hair.  
>"You heard me." Kitty said while putting the sandwich and a glass of orange juice on the kitchen table.<br>"I'll come back when you're done. Okay?" Kitty phased out of the kitchen.  
>Karro sat down at the table and drank some of the juice. Kurt took a seat next to her.<br>"Be vhappy she didn't uze zhe oven or zhe ztove."  
>"May I ask why?" Karro didn't dare to look at kurt.<br>"She iz a horrible cook. Bvut don't tell vher that."  
>"I won't." She started to eat her sandwich.<br>_"For the first time in years I meet a beautiful guy and I don't dare to look at him. Great start Karro!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'll be honest with you guys. I don't know any greman and I'm not 100% sure how the institute is constructed. But I do think I've a pretty good idea. Either way, it's easier for me to remember it like that. :P  
>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>R&R ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A heartshaped blade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline and her parents.**

**A/N**  
><strong>It's been awhile now. But I'm back now. I hope it was wort all the wait. ^^<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_** "It's your choice."  
><strong>_Swedish_  
><em>(English translation)  
><em><em>Thoughts<em>_

Karro was done with her sandwich Kitty made her and the juice. Kurt was still with her there. They both didn't say anything to each other.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked.  
>"What?" Karro looked up. Her hair was still covering her face.<br>"Am I making you uncomfortable? Vwith my lookz and all?"  
>"Oh no. I'm just not a very talkative person. That's all."<br>"You're not a shov off either." Kurt smiled at her.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Vwell you're hiding your face."  
>"Oh..."<br>Karro understood now what he meant. She smiled at him under her hair. She thought it was kind of funny.

"Can I zee your face?" Kurt all of sudden asked.  
>Karro thought about it. Should she let him see her? Expose herself to someone she just met? Well, they do lived in the same house now.<br>"Ja." She answered him. **(Swedes and Germans both says ja if you didn't know. And so does the other Scandinavian country's ^^)  
><strong>Kurt used both his hands to move away her hair. She blushed madly again.  
>"You've nothing to hide fvor. Vhy do you?" He asked.<br>"It feels safer." She answered and looked down to let her hair cover her face again.  
>Kurt didn't see that coming. But he wouldn't forget her face.<br>_"I ztill don't get it."_ He thought.  
>"Zince Kitty iz not zhowing up, I can fvinish you tour." He said with his friendliest smile he had.<p>

_"No need for that Kurt. Karoline, I would like you to come to my office and discuss about your time here." _The professor telepathically called them.  
>"I guess I see you later Kurt." Karro took her dish and put it in the dishwasher.<br>"I can take you there!"  
>Kurt walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly a lot of dark and brimstone smelling smoke appeared in front of Karros eyes.<br>When the smoke disappeared she saw the door to the professors office.  
><span>"Vad i...?"<span> (What the...?) She wasn't ready to react.  
>"Zorry, I forgot to tvell you. I'm a teleporter."<br>"I know now." Was all she said to him before she went in to the office.  
>"Zee you later then."<p>

She walked in and saw the professor siting behind his desk. There where two other persons in there.  
>One was a man. He reminded a lot of an animal. A big and blue one. Not the kind of blue like Kurt. He was a bit lighter, The other one was a woman.<br>She has light brown beautiful skin, white hair and blue eyes.  
>"Hello Karoline. Please have a seat." The professor gestured his hand to the three seated couch.<br>Karro sat down and looked at the two new faces.  
>"These are Ororo Monroe and Hank McCoy. They will train you and take care of you medically. We also have another trainer here named Logan. He'll probably be back at the end of July."<br>Karro just nodded to show she was paying attention.  
>"We also want you to know that some of the students here will go away to their family's during the summer, while you and some others will stay here and train."<br>"Which will give you and us some time to learn about your ability's." Ororo said.  
>Karro smiled to all three of them.<br>"Sounds great to me."  
>Karro was also informed that she will go to the same high school as the other students. The professor started to explain about the x-men.<br>"You see, here at the Xavier Institute, we believe that humans and mutants can live in harmony together. But there are people who don't want to see it. It's our job to show them, that it's possible. It's you choice what you want to do here. You can either live here, study as usual and learn to control your powers or become an X-man."  
>Karro thought about for a second.<br>"What's the different?"  
>Ororo answered her question.<br>"It's not that big. As an X-man, you'll trained harder and go out on missions if you're needed. We think you'll learn and evolve fast."  
>"And that's why we wanted you here during the summer. If you want to be a part of the group that is." Hank said.<br>"Can I get some time to think about it?" Karro asked.  
>"Of course Karoline." The professor answered.<br>"I think I can give you an answer tomorrow morning."  
>"Great! Lets go to the med lab and run some tests on you now." Hank said and reached out a hand to Karro.<br>Karro took his hand and they both walked out of the office.

***Later that night***

Karro had been through med test, dinner and met the other students. They were all really nice to her. All of them. Which she didn't expect at all. She also found out who of them are X-men. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Kurt.  
>"Kurt..." Karro whispered to her self while she laid down in her new bed.<br>What she was really doing was thinking if she should join the X-men. She got out of bed and went to the door. See if should talk to Kitty about it. Before she knew it, someone knocked on the door.  
>"Hi. Just wanted to be sure you've some clean towels." It was Rogue.<br>"Yeah, come in."  
>Rogue went in to Karros bathroom and left the towels there.<br>"So how have your day been?" She asked.  
>"Pretty good I guess. Mr McCoy did some tests on me and it wasn't that bad. Blood samples, blood pressure, listened to my lungs, my reflex and so on. Regular stuff you know. Oh! And the professor, ms Monroe and mr McCoy asked if I wanted to join the X-men. Should I?"<br>Rogue looked at Karro.  
>"What do you think then?" She asked.<br>"I don't know. I've never really been a part of a group before. I don't know what it's like... And why am I so talkative all of a sudden?" Karro had a pretty crazy and confused look on her face.  
>Rogue couldn't hold back a small smile.<br>"Maybe you feel safe here. Ah wasn't used to be a part of a group before either. Who knows? You might like it?"  
>Karro smiled.<br>"You're right. I should at least try it. Thanks Rogue. That helped a lot actually."  
>"You're welcome. Ah see yah tomorrow then."<br>Rogue walked out of Karros room and Karro went to bed.  
><em>"I hope I made the right choice. But from now on, I'll open up more and speak out of my mind. Maybe it will make things a lot easier for me here. But my face will hidden for a little bit longer. One step at a time."<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A heartshaped blade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do own Karoline and her parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 "My name is..."<br>**Swedish  
>(English translation)<br>_Thoughts_

Karro woke up 7:30 the next morning. She looked at her calender. It's wensday, only two more days until the students summervacation begins.  
>She walked in to her bathroom and took a shower, put on the same clothes as yesterday, fixed her hair and make up and then walk out of her room.<br>On her way to the kitchen, she met up with Kitty.  
>"Hi Karro! Like, how was your night? Slept well?"<br>"Yeah, it was okej I guess. How come you're up so early?"  
>"Well, school starts 8:30 and Scott will be driving us."<br>"I see... See you later then?"  
>"Yeah, totally! Bye!"<p>

Kitty walked back to her room and Karro went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. All the x-men was there, except Kitty of course.  
>"Yo Karro! What's up!" Evan greeted her.<br>She almost jumped out of her clothes.  
>"God... I'm fine. But please don't yell like that to me in the morning."<br>"Sorry."  
>"It's okej, Just don't do it again and you'll be on my good side." Karro gave him a small smile.<br>Karro grabbed a plate and took a seat next to a guy she didn't recognize.  
>"Who are you?" she asked and everyone in the room burst out in laughter.<br>"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.  
>"Karro, it'z me. Kurt!"<br>"But... Wha... VA! (What!)" Karro blushed and looked the other way so she could hide her face behind her hair.  
>"You look like everyone else. How is it possible?" She asked him while looking at him through her hair.<br>"Zee thiz watch? It'z a holographic projector zort ov zpeak. It'z hvlepz me to be outzide in public vithout zcaring people avay."  
>"I see..."<br>_"He looks way better without it. But it's just out in public and people are not ready for us mutants, if I remember Mr McCoy right."  
><em>"Okay everyone. It's time to go to school and Karro have some training to focus on. Jean, tell Kitty to hurry up." Scott said.  
>"I see you all later." Karro waved goodbye them and ate her breakfast alone.<p>

When she was done, Ororo entered the kitchen and poured some coffee for herself.  
>"Done with your breakfast?" Ororo asked.<br>"Yeah and having pancakes for breakfast is really new to me. I usually have it for lunch and sometime dinner back home in Sweden. My first foodculture experience in the U.S" Karro said.  
>They both laught silently.<br>"Do you want me to help you with the dishes ms Monroe?" Karro asked.  
>"I would love to. Please just call me Ororo or Storm."<br>"Storm? Why that?" Karro was confused once again.  
>"Storm is my x-men codename or 'mutantname' if you will. All the x-men and other mutants usually have one. I'm called Storm because I can control the weather." Ororo explained.<br>"Okej, when my birthday comes up next year, I'll ask for sunshine and don't worry. It's in the beginning of June." Karro smiled at Ororo and moved her hair away from her face.  
>"Haha I'll try to remeber that dear."<br>They took care of the dishes together and small talked a lot about this and that. When they were done with the dishes, Hank entered the kitchen.  
>"The professor wants to see you in his office Karoline." He said.<br>"Okej Mr McCoy."  
><em>"What's up with the teachers here and thier timing<em>?" Karro thought to her self while walking to professor X office."

"You wanted to see me professor?"  
>"Yes Karoline. Have a seat." He once again gestured his hand to the couch.<br>"Have you made a decision about joining the x-men?" He asked.  
>"Yes and want to join you guys."<br>"I hope you understand it's not as easy as it sounds."  
>"Professor, I've been here only over one night and there are already people here that I like. Only that makes me feel safe." Karro looked right into the professors eyes when she talked.<br>"Very well then. Go down to the changing-room, change into a training suit and met up with Hank outside the danger room. He'll give you some basic training."

Karro did as she was told. Before she went to the danger room, she looked at herself in a mirror. Her training suit were only temporary. She knew that. **(It's the same suit as the new recruits are wearing. You know what it looks like.)  
><strong>But she still felt it was too... in her way to use her powers to the fullest. But she decided to give it a try. She met up with Hank like the professor said.  
>"Ready for some good and fun training?" He asked with a kind smile.<br>"Is it now I'm supposed to use you codenames?" Karro asked.  
>"Yes, mostly. But definitely out on our missions. Nobody needs to know who we are yet and you know why."<br>"I don't have one. But I'll try to comeup with one. Sooner or later."  
>"By the way Karoline, I got the result from your blood samples. Your blood contains 90% of iron!" Hank looked at her with concerned eyes.<br>"Well wouldn't that explain the sharp blades that comes out of my fingers or all the metal objects that tries to get through my skin?" Karro gave him a uncertain smile.  
>They walked in to the danger room. She pointed at the control room.<br>"Will the professor be there?" She asked.  
>"Yes, sometimes." The professor answerd through the speakers.<br>"Well Karoline. We're here to give yoy some basic training of your mutant powers. Just do as I say and everythingwill go smoothly." Hank said it with encouragement.  
>"Since it's your body and your powers. That means you're the only one that knows your abilitys limits. We will not force you to something with your power if you feel uncomfortable about it. So far, so good?"<br>"Sounds great to me." Karro answerd Hank with a smile.  
>"We do know your blood valus has a lot to do with you abilitys. So try with closing you eyes, take a deep breath and try to feel your blood circulate. See if that gives you some insight about you and your powers."<br>Karro did as Hank told her to. She could feel EVERYTHING. It was a strange yet a pretty nice feeling. She also got all these mental images of all kind of weapons, armours, metal wires, chains, shields and lot of other things made of metal or hade something to do with metal.  
>"Wow..." Was all that came out of Karros mouth.<br>She looked down at her right arm and started to concentrate. She wanted to do something new and bigger then a blade coming out of her finger. Suddenly her arm started to change very slowly into a big blade. The same kind of a shape a katana sword blade would have. Now, from her elbow and down was a big katana(-ish) blade. Her hand and underarm was temporarly gone and the right sleeve of the suit was shreded. Karro looked at her arm with big eyes.  
>"<span>Herre Gud...<span> (My God...)"  
>"Now that we've that sorted Lets try some other things. Professor?"<br>"I know what you're think Beast."  
>Three thick logs showed up out of nowhere.<br>"Karoline, I want you to cut these three logs in half with your blade arm." Hank said and backed away from her.  
>"I'll try."<br>She took a deep breath and started to run towards them and made cleans cuts in everyone of them.  
>"What do you know? You're a natural!" Hank gave her a smile.<br>"Well duuuuuh!" Karro couldn't help herself. She've never had this much fun.  
>"Haha now you also sound like a real student here." Hank laughed.<br>They continued Karros training. She was making all kind of weapons, strong shields and she made an armour that covered her whole body. She even made a hook and wire that came out of her wrist**(Yes, like Spiderman.)** and climbed up a bit on a wall.  
>The professor watched while Karro made quick progresses. But while he was observing her training, he couldn't stop think about what could happen if Magneto found out about her.<p>

***Later that day***

Karro was walking outside after the training and some lunch with Ororo and Hank. She tried some random and pretty unecessary things with her powers. Mostly tiny metal sculptures that sort of grew up out of her handpalms like flowers andback in again.  
>Plus she was so bored with being the only teen on the institute. She started to think of her mutant name.<br>_"Too bad Metallica is already taken by band. Good music though... Hmmm..."  
><em>She looked down at her hands.  
><em>"I got it!" <em>She smiled to her self.  
>She heared Scotts car driveing in. She started to walk towards them. She didn't notice that she had a big smile on her face.<br>"Woah! There's something we thought we would never see." Scott said with a very teasing tone on his voice.  
>Everyone in the car laughed silently. All the x-men where in the car, expect Kitty.<br>"Very funny Cyyyyyyclops. I just happen to have a great day. I've made huge progress with mr McCoy and the professor."  
>Karro raised her hands up and made her metal armour <strong>(Sort of like Colossus. But not as strong as his.)<strong>  
>"Like my new look?" She smiled.<br>"You're right. That is some progress." Jean said.  
>"I've also decided to join the x-men and came just up with my mutant name."<br>"That'z great! Vhat iz it then?" Kurt asked.  
>Karro had forgotten Kurt was in the car. She found it hard to see it's him with that watch on.<br>"Well..." Karro got nervous and her armour disappeared back into her skin. And of course hided her face behind her hair again.  
>She have not been at then institute very long and barely knew anyone there. But she knew that she will always be shy around Kurt.<br>"My name is Blade." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>Hoped you liked it. ^^<strong>


End file.
